Geschichte:Halopedia - Wettschreiben/Backslash153
Geduld und Tapferkeit >> Aktiviere Routinewartung In einem kleinen Kreis in der Wand begann plötzlich ein hellblaues Licht zu leuchten. Drei ineinandergreifende Metallplatten schoben sich zu den Seiten vom Licht weg und legten so eine Art Kugel frei, auf deren Vorderseite ein blaues Auge im Zentrum leuchtete. Der blank polierte Korpus des Melonengroßen Gebildes war von glimmenden Zeichen verziert. Es schwebte aus seiner Wandhalterung heraus und sah sich einige Momente lang um. Gemächlich drehte es sich nach links, dann nach rechts. >> Bestätigung des Aktivierungsvorgangs erforderlich />> Bestätige. >> Verifizierung des Systems erforderlich />> 153 Patient Gleam >> Monitor 153, Bewusstseins- Check erforderlich />> Ich bin 153 Patient Gleam, Illuminat des Ökumene Festungsklasse-Schiffs PG_08. >> Durchführung der Routinewartung erforderlich > Überprüfung aller Schiffssysteme > Überprüfung der Besatzung > Überprüfung der Stellaren Position > Überprüfung des Quadranten > Überprüfung des Quarantäne-Containers > … Ein metallenes Seufzen hallte durch den großen Raum in dem der Monitor über dem Boden schwebte. Das war die 451.320-ste Routinewartung die Patient Gleam durchführte. Wiederwillig, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Es war seine Aufgabe. Sein Teil, den er zur Ökumene beitragen konnte. Es war der Wunsch seine Schöpfer zu unterstützen, der ihn vorantrieb. Die Kommunikation mit anderen Monitoren, Blutsvätern oder Ancillen, den Blutsväter KIs, war abgebrochen. Die Domäne wurde schon vor hunderttausend Jahren unzugänglich für den Roboter. Er lebte, wenn man es leben nennen konnte, in Isolation. Abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt. Er konnte also nicht wissen dass seine Aufgabe hinfällig geworden war. Die Zeiten hatten sich drastisch geändert. Die Menschen würden den momentanen Zeitpunkt auf den siebzehnten Juni 2553 datieren, die Blutsväter, die Ökumene, die Domäne, sie existierten nicht mehr. />> Alle Schiffsysteme sind intakt und arbeiten korrekt 153 sah sich auf der Brücke um. Viele holografische Steuerkonsolen, und dennoch konnten alle Aufgaben der mindestens sechs-Mann-starken Brückenbesatzung von einem einzigen Monitor übernommen werden. Auch wenn das nicht ratsam war. Mit Langeweile hatte Gleam schon immer zu kämpfen gehabt, aber nie darunter gelitten. Seinen Namen- Patient Gleam- hatte er nicht um sonst verdient, denn er war wirklich sehr geduldig. />> Gesamte Besatzung steril und vital Er schwebte vor die eine besetzte Kryokammer und blickte in die transparente Kapsel. Die „gesamte“ Besatzung bestand aus einem bemitleidenswerten Mitglied der Krieger-Diener-Klasse. Er teilte das Schicksal des Illuminaten, auch wenn sich der Blutsvater durchgehend in den Ruhezustand begeben konnte, ohne störende Routinewartungen. Gleam war es so was von leid. />> Stellare Position: 551-247-638-DcP … korrekt Durch das dicke Fenster schien das Leuchten von 153s Auge und brachte etwas Licht in die Unendlichkeit die sie umgab. Er hasste diesen Ort. Man hatte ihn in das Zentrum des Eridanus Supervoids geschickt. Ein Loch im Universum. Im Umkreis von einer Milliarde Lichtjahren war nichts. Kein Stern, keine Gaswolke, nicht einmal ein schwarzes Loch. Und vor allem kein Leben. Er hasste diesen Ort. />> Quadrant steril, keine Lebensform detektierbar Ausgesendet um nach der Flood Ausschau zu halten. Sinnlos. Und unnötig. Aber 153 Patient Gleam führt seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft durch. 153 Patienten Gleam dient dem Willen seiner Schöpfer, den Hütern der Aufgabe. 153 Patienten Gleam muss keinen Nutzen in seinem Handeln sehen, solange seine Schöpfer diesen sehen. 153 Patient Gleam soll nur folgen, und nicht führen. 153 Patient Gleam darf tun, aber nicht denken. 153 Patient Gleam muss geduldig sein. Sein Auge flackerte kurz rot auf, der Kugelkörper erzitterte und ein stummer Schrei hallte durch die Korridore des Schiffs. Eine kleine Anomalie in seinem Wesen. Das war inzwischen zur Regel geworden, Einsamkeit war unerträglich. />> Quarantäne-Container unbeschädigt und versiegelt Nun war er da. Nur Zentimeter von einer Kampfform der Flood entfernt. In einem großen Glaszylinder schwamm die betäubte Kreatur vor sich hin. Die braune, schleimige Haut über den ehemals so stolzen Körper eines armseligen Blutsvaters gezogen. Fürchterlich entstellt. Ein Sklave der Flood zu sein war das Schlimmste was man sich vorstellen konnte, was sich irgendjemand vorstellen konnte. Wie es wohl wäre eine dieser Formen freizulassen. Um etwas Abwechslung zu bekommen. Gleam hatte den eingebauten Monitoren-Strahler nie ausprobieren dürfen. Eine Waffe zur Notwehr. Absolut tödlich, hatte man ihm gesagt. Töten- zum Zeitvertreib. >> Monitor 153, gravierende Charakter Anomalie entdeckt, Sicherheit der Anlage in Gefahr >> Monitor 153, Neustart erforderlich >> Monitor 153, kritische Fehlermeldung >> Monitor 153, Deaktivierung wird durchgeführt in… „Was soll das jetzt…“ vibrierte die technisch verzerrte Stimme Gleams. >> 3… „Oh, ich glaube, ich fange an zu verstehen! Die Blutsväter wollten mich nicht mehr.“ >> 2… „Ich war zu klug geworden! Hatte angefangen zu verstehen! Angefangen in Frage zu stellen! Wieso…ich erinnere mich. Der Zeitlose. Er redete. Sie wollten, dass ich es vergaß.“ >> 1… „Nichts da. Sie können mich nicht vergessen lassen. Ich vergesse nicht. Und ich vergebe nicht. Ich will Gewissheit“ />> Deaktivierung abbrechen >> Deaktivierung abgebrochen >> Widersetzung einer KI, Notfallprotokoll Beta wird in Kraft gesetzt > Warnung der Besatzung > Benachrichtigung des Captains „Oh, ich verstehe.“ So schnell er konnte durchquerte Gleam das Festungsschiff um zum Kryolager zu gelangen. In seinen Ohren lag die Stimme des automatischen Systems die ihm kontinuierlich sagte er sei unruhig und müsse sich beruhigen. Aber 153 war gut im Ignorieren, er hatte Jahrtausende lang die Einsamkeit ignoriert. Als er endlich vor der Kammer des letzten Blutsvaters auf dem Schiff ankam hatte das System die Erweckung schon in Gang gesetzt. Drei dicke, durchsichtige Glasplatten glitten geräuschlos in die Wand zurück und legten den gerüsteten Körper des Prometheaners frei. Prachtvoll, alle seine Mutationen waren perfekt abgelaufen. Er war noch jung als er auf dem Schiff seinen ersten Dienst verrichtete, und verbrachte fast sein ganzes Leben auf diesen Fluren. Das majestätische Festungsschiff war früher das Prunkstück der Ökumenialen Flotte, aber als es ausgemustert wurde war es nurnnoch eine Antiquität. Die Erbauer teilten den Krieger- Diener und Gleam dieser bemitleidenswerten Position zu. Die beiden kannten sich, das war sicher, aber woher, dass wussten sie nicht. Bei seiner Abschiedsfeier hatte man ihm den Titel „Der Wärter“ verliehen. Und nun wachte er das erste Mal seit hunderttausend Jahren auf. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und blickte dann durch sein Visier mitten in das blaue Auge des Monitors, der so viele Jahre über ihn gewacht hatte. Dann ertönte die metallene Stimme klar in seinen Ohren: „Guten Morgen, Nebelgeborener Der-geduldig-ausharrt.“ „Guten Morgen? Alles andere als gut, und alles andere als Morgen!“ >> Warnung! Monitor 153 als gefährlich eingestuft. Von Interaktion wird abgeraten. „Ahrg, ich lass mir doch von einer automatisierten Computerstimme nicht sagen was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!“ „Wärter, gut, dass ihr wach seid! Wir müssen zur Capital, ich glaube- nein, ich weiß- dass die Erbauer uns aus dem Wag schaffen wollten! Ich wusste zu viel, ich bedrohte ihre Macht! Und du…weswegen wollten dich die Erbauer aus dem Weg schaffen?“ „Du bist verrückt geworden!“ „Bin ich nicht! Wir müssen sofort zur Capital!“ Der Körper des Illuminaten wippte aufgeregt vor dem Gesicht des Wärters hin und her. Aber die große Hand des Blutsvaters schob ihn zur Seite, ehe der massige Körper vorbeitrat und sich auf den Ausgang der Kryokammer zu bewegte. „Wie ich bereits sagte…“, über die Schulter sah er Gleam an, und dieser musste sein Spiegelbild im Visier des Prometheaners betrachten, „Ich nehme keine Befehle an von einer automatisierten Computerstimme.“ Großen Schrittes näherte sich der Blutsvater der Brücke, und lies dabei den Monitor verstört zurück. „Bin ich das? Automatisiert? So lange dachte ich, ich wäre unabhängig.“ Das leise Surren der Anti- Gravitations Spulen begleitete den zweifelnden Roboter auf seinem Weg zur Brücke, um Nebelgeborener zu sprechen. Dabei fingen seine Schaltkreise an heiß zu laufen, da er angestrengt nachdachte. Als er die Schwelle zur Brücke übertrat, oder eher überschwebte, wurden plötzlich alle seine Kontakte unter Strom gesetzt. Halbleiterdioden, Transistoren, alles arbeitete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf Hochtouren. Und verschafften Patient Gleam damit einen kurzen Einblick in seinen kompletten Speicher, selbst in die Kernbereiche, die von den Erbauern eigentlich gelöscht wurden. „Hey, Gleam, mach jetzt nicht schlapp! Du hast hier lange genug ausgeharrt, jetzt lass mich nicht alleine!“ Der Monitor konnte die kantigen Konturen des Kampfanzugs erahnen. Er sah den blauen Schimmer auf dem Helm, sein Auge strahlte ungewohnt hell, und konnte sich selbst im verspiegelten Visier erkennen. „Ich bin 153 Patient Gleam.“ „Das weiß ich.“ „Ich bin 153 Patient Gleam, Ehemalige KI der Anwärter Klasse. Betreut mit der Verwahrung und der Befragung des Zeitlosen, Unterstützt vom Blutsvater Nebelgeborener der-geduldig-ausharrt. Beide aufgrund von Fehlfunktionen und Grenzüberschreitungen degradiert und der Erinnerungen beraubt. Zur Sicherheitsverwahrung unter einem Vorwand in den Eridanus Supervoid geschickt.“ „Äh, was? Gleam, du redest zu schnell!“ Selbst für den hochentwickelten Blutsvater war das unverständliche Gemurmel zu schnell. Er redete weiter auf di KI ein, dass sie sich beruhigen solle, solange, bis das hektische Gemurmel immer langsamer wurde, bis es schließlich halbwegs verständlich war. Das helle Leuchten des kreisförmigen Auges ließ allmählich nach. „Wir müssen zur Capital! Ich hatte früher Kontakt zum Zeitlosen! Er redetet mit mir, und sagte…“ Die gepanzerte Hand seines Gefährten legte sich auf die schwebende Kugel und ließ den Sprachvektor des Monitors verstummen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, aber ich glaube, ich kann dir vertrauen. Du hast Äonen über mich gewacht, ich bin dir etwas schuldig.“ Er ließ die Hand von Gleams Körper gleiten und wischte damit über eine holografische Steuerkonsole. Sie leuchtete auf, einige komplexe Symbole erschienen und verschwanden, Anzeigen drehten sich und richteten sich neu aus, bis das Display schließlich zum Stillstand kam, das gewaltige Festungsschiff dagegen sich in Bewegung setzte. Sekunden später öffnete sich der Slipstream und das Schiff tauchte in den behaglichen grünen Schimmer. Die Augen des Blutsvaters verfolgten die verzogenen Konturen der Welt außerhalb des Fensters. Ohne den Blick davon abzuwenden richtete er seine Worte an den Roboter. „Wie lange?“ „Zu lange, Wärter.“ „Die Domäne? Ich habe keinen Zugang.“ „Da seid ihr nicht alleine. Einige Zeit nach unserer Abreise brauch die Verbindung ab.“ Das tiefe Seufzen das Nebelgeborener von sich gab wurde vom Helm nicht ganz unterdrückt. „Ich verstehe euren Kummer, Captain. Selbst in Anbetracht der enormen Lebenszeit der Blutsväter- eure Familie wird der Aufgabe erlegen sein.“ „Und ich konnte nicht bei ihr sein…“ Tage vergingen, in denen der Krieger-Diener auf dem Boden saß und die Wand anstarrte. Dann reagierte er auf kein Wort, war es noch so gut gemeint. Er hockte Regungslos da, und dachte nach, meditierte. Er zog alles in Erwägung was, die Zeit seiner kalten Abwesenheit hätte geschehen können. Er rechnete damit an der Capital anzukommen und sie verseucht vorzufinden, von den Flood überrannt. Die Gebäude vom widerlichen Schleim des Parasiten überzogen, die Türme nurnnoch als hässliche Furunkel vorzufinden. Die Monumente zerschlagen, so wie die Hoffnung auf Rettung, auf Erlösung aus der Hölle. Vor den Augen des Wärters formte sich ein Bild von versklavten Blutsvätern, deren Körper und Geist von der Flood zerfressen waren. Er sah den feinen Staub in der Luft, der von seinem Atem umhergewirbelt wurde. Einen tiefen Atemzug, und dann noch einen. Und erst beim Dritten merkte Nebelgeborener dass das kein Staub war. Sondern die verhassten Sporen, die unzähligen Welten den Tod brachte. Eine einzige dieser Sporen konnte eine gesamte Spezies auslöschen, eine einzige dieser Sporen hatte eine gesamte Spezies ausgelöscht: seine! Und jetzt spürte er wie seine Adern anschwellten. Das Blut verklumpte und erschwerte ihm das denken. Seine Haut brannte und platzte auf, unter ihr kam verschrumpeltes, verfaultes Gewebe zum Vorschein. Der Wärter heulte auf vor Schmerz, doch die zerfetzten Stimmbänder brachten nur ein wehleidiges Gurgeln heraus. Blut spritzte aus seinem Mund, klumpig und grünlich. Die Beine brachen ihm weg, und als er auf den Boden aufschlug spürte er seien porösen Knochen zerbersten. Im Todeskampf wand er sich, wälzte sich auf dem blankpolierten Stahl der Straße. Als sein Blick zum Himmel fiel weitete er die Augen erschrocken, wobei seine vertrockneten Lider einrissen. Der Himmel war in ein krankes braun getaucht, ein furchtbarer Nachthimmel mit Sternen aus verseuchten, lichterloh brennenden, Kriegsschiffen. Tentakel hingen von Kreuzern herab, zwangen die majestätischsten Gleiter zu Boden, ehe sie in einem Inferno in die glatten Oberflächen der Gebäude rasten, und dabei alles zerstörten was das Pech hatte in der Schneise zu liegen. „Du gehörst jetzt mir.“ Die rasselnde Stimme fiel über den Geist des jungen Blutsvaters her wie eine wütende Meute. Mit einem Mal brach eine Flut aus Hass und Zorn über ihn herein. Er konnte keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr fassen, die Schmerzen waren zu stark, er wünschte sich nurnnoch zu sterben. „Du willst sterben?“ Die Stimme dröhnte im Kopf des Prometheaners. „Ich kann dir Linderung verschaffen. Kein Schmerz. Keine Sorgen. Nur Ruhe.“ ein kurzer Impuls fegte den Geist des Wärters kurz frei, genug um zu erkennen. Die Stimme, dieses Übermächtige Donnern. Er hatte es schoneinmal gehört, genau dieser Satz. Linderung. Kein Schmerz, keine Sorgen. Nur Ruhe. Ruhe, war kostbar. Ruhe war ewig, immer irgendwo. Ruhe war zeitlos. Und da war es. Der Zeitlose, er hatte damals dieselben Worte gebraucht, als Nebelgeborener mit dem Monitor 153 dieses Uralte Wesen befragten. Ein Vorläufer, soll er gewesen sein. Aber diese Stimme. Er gehörte zur Flood. Er war die Flood. Und nun war Nebelgeborener auch die Flood. „'Wach auf!'“, kreischte Patient Gleam ehe er den Monitor-Strahler einsetzte um seinem organischen Gefährten eine kleine Verbrennung zuzufügen und ihn damit aufzuwecken. Und, der Aufgabe sei Dank, wirkte es. Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen, war hellwach und atmete erschöpft. Unter seinem Anzug war er Schweißgebadet- das erste Mal seit seiner Kindheit. „Wir sind da.“, summte der Illuminat, wobei eine gewisse Melancholie unverkennbar in der Stimme lag. Nebelgeborener-der-geduldig-ausharrt musste bald feststellen wieso, als er durch das riesige Fensterglas am Bug des Festungsschiffes blickte. Seine brandneue Narbe an der Schulter –der Monitor Strahl war erschreckend effektiv- schmerzte kaum noch. Oder eher, verblasste ihr Schmerz gegenüber dem Verlust den der Wärter nun einbüßen musste. Er hatte Albträume von verseuchten Welten oder von zerschlissenen Welten. Aber was er da sah übertraf seine schlimmsten Erwartungen. Die Capital, die am besten bewachte Superstruktur der Ökumene, war ausgelöscht. Nurnnoch verstreute Trümmer zeugten von ihrer ehemals so prachtvollen Existenz. Sie war unwiederbringlich verloren, so wie jede Hoffnung die der Wärter auf eine Rückkehr zu seinem Leben, von dem er nicht einmal wusste wie es ausgesehen hatte, hegte. Ein Blutsvater kann seien Gefühle gut verbergen, auch wenn Nebelgeborener schon immer außergewöhnlich emotional war, so hatte er noch nie geweint. Und all die Tränen die im Leben vergossen werden sollten, die er nie vergossen hatte, kamen mit einem Mal hoch. Verzweifelt riss er sich den Helm vom Kopf und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die Scheibe. Die Tränen strömten an seinen Wangen herab ehe sie, über sein Kinn, auf den kalten Boden tropften. „Vielleicht…eine andere Welt...Melal, Genald oder Jirad.“ Gleams trostspendende Worte fanden, nach ewigen Stunden der Trauer, Anklang, und so verbrachten die beiden Wochen damit der Galaxie nach lebenden Artgenossen zu durchkämmen- ohne Erfolg. Mit jedem Tag der verstrich sank der Wärter mehr in sich zusammen, war sich dem Schicksal seiner Art immer sicherer. Nicht zuletzt weil er in einem alten Schiffswrack eine alte Speichereinheit fand. Darauf Informationen, der letzten Jahrtausende, die für den jungen Blutsvater eine Art Schlag ins Gesicht war. Der Krieg mit den Flood war eskaliert, die Erbauer ließen gigantische Superwaffen bauen, und hatten sie eingesetzt, allem Anschein nach. Der Eridanus Supervoid war weit ab von Allem, und nicht vom Effekt der „Halos“ beeinflusst worden. Der Wärter war der letzte Blutsvater. Diesmal kein emotionaler Zusammenbruch. Schmerz ließ ihn stärker werden, und der Schmerz der letzten Wochen hatte ihn zu einem wahren Blutsvater reifen lassen. „Vielleicht, gibt es noch Hoffnung.“, ermunterte Gleam, „Die Schildwelten, von denen in der Aufzeichnung gesprochen wurde. Apex, die beliebteste, wurde dutzende Male erwähnt.“ „Gut.“, die Antwort des Captains fiel knapp aus, fast gefühllos. Dennoch lag eine letzte Hoffnung in ihr. Doch auch Apex war nur noch eine Schuttruine. 2531 vom UNSC durch eine künstliche Supernova zerstört. Trümmer von Träumen, Splitter der Hoffnung. Nichts mehr, was Nebelgeborener Halt gab. Er reiste durch die Galaxis. Getrieben von Ungeduld, etwas, dass er bisher nicht kannte. Es war die Einsamkeit die einen Verrückt werden ließ. Hier draußen gab es nur noch den Wärter, Nebelgeborener-der-geduldig-ausharrt, 153 Patient Gleam und den Master Chief Petty Officer John- 117, der er gerade dem Festungschiff „Demut“ in die Augen sah, bereit für alles, außer für das, was ihn erwartete.